Friends to the end
by lucariokid97
Summary: Mark is a anverage pokemon trainer but when the death of his parents haunts him he must turn to his friends for help because this may be Mark's most epic adventure yet but it may be hs last


Friends to the end.

Games: Pokémon

Characters: angie/aoi.

Published: 08/20/12

Chapter 1 hospital rush.

The young boy looked at his faithful Pokémon partner monferno with eyes brimming with pride. '' Thanks monferno that was an awesome battle with Gardinia, and that's not all we also won this''.

The overexcited boy slung his backpack off his shoulder and unzipped it and pulled out an orange trainer case and pushed the button at the bottom it slid open to present the two shiny gym badges, the sunlight that reflected off them gave the badges an even more breath taking beauty he gazed down at them, locked in a trance not even monferno's tugging at his trousers could awaken the boy until an almighty scream shattered the silence, the boy looked up so quickly he cracked his neck slightly then a second scream followed shortly after the first this time more desperate. The boy looked down at his friend and gave a nod of approval and soon Pokémon and person alike were charging into the forest.

'' This is the place right'' the teenager asked aloud more to himself then the Pokémon but the chimp nodded his head and rushed forward into a little clearing urging his trainer to do the same the light blinded the dark haired youth, when his eyes had adjusted he was staring up at an army of beedrill, there had to be at least forty to fifty , but that was not all that had caught his eye there was a young girl about his age with turquoise hair and golden brown eyes with a sweatband on each arm next to her was a knocked out Pokémon at that distance it was difficult to tell what Pokémon it was but with all these beedrill around the poor thing had been knocked out in a matter of minutes.

Neither Pokémon our person moved, until the largest beedrill, probably the leader launched forward with his poison jab move, quick as a flash monferno took a battle stance and launched a deadly flamethrower attack, causing the beedrill to dive out of the way, seeing their leader in trouble, several more beedrill took attack stances.

Seeing as he was at a disadvantage the boy sent out all his other Pokémon, standing beside monferno was a buizel, who wore a confident smirk even after calculating the odds of their battle and hovering just above the ground, was a staravia who put on a determined face ready to serve its master.

'' If there's one thing I don't like more than a beedrill is one that's pissed ''.

''Monferno, you know what to do that goes for you to buizel''. The monkey and otter nodded their heads to show they understood. '' Now, staravia help me get to that girl so we can get her out of here''. The avian took to the sky with a battle cry and charged down any foe that was to close for the birds comfort.

If the boy's friend Barry had been there he would have described it as an epic battle, but like most battles the tide started to change and soon the otter Pokémon, buizel had been poisoned and staravia was getting pretty tiered he noticed this so with reluctant he recalled it and grabbed hold of monferno and order the monkey to use dig. The ride underground was not a pleasant one but he knew he had to save that girl no matter what, suddenly the monkey and the boy holding on for his life popped out of the ground like a cork in a wine bottle, after he ordered his Pokémon to return to the battle.

The boy rushed to the young girl, but found his path blocked by several beedrill, he called out his avian bird Pokémon, the bird took to the sky ready to fight again, just as three beedrill charged forward with poison jabs, however for the battle worn bird it was proving difficult for it to endure all the poison jabs, and it quickly fainted, the boy called back the bird, and turned to the swarm of beedrill ready to endure anything that they would throw at him, sensing his trainer in danger monferno quickly ended his battle with several beedrill with a devastating flamethrower attack , and rushed forward to aid it's master in battle.

Seeing as there was no hope for the young boy he closed his eyes as he heard the beedrill's speeding towards him, then suddenly he was engulfed by a warm sensation, the boy opened his eyes to see a fire wall surround him he noticed that his monferno had conjured it to protect his trainer from the attacks .

'' Awesome, monferno you learned fire spin''. The boy then put his hat more securely around his head and brushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes, '' monferno do flamethrower and take out all those beedrill so we can get that girl outta here'' the monkey nodded and blasted out deadly series of fire attacks, the boy ran forward towards the helpless girl, he felt a searing pain go up his back and turned to see a beedrill had launched a stream of poison sting at his back the boy toppled over a fallen log he picked himself up and held out a hand to the shaken up girl.

'' Come on, we have to get out of here now'' the girl shook her head in disapproval.

'' I can't I think I sprained my ankle'' he looked at her ankle it did look badly swollen he then heard a familiar buzzing sound '' look out there coming''.

The boy turned to the girl '' do you trust me '' she nodded, the boy took of his blue jacket and helped her into it, then looked at the sky the beedrill were approaching and fast, he ordered his monferno to use fire spin and picked the girl up bridal style, and ran towards the barrier of fire using his back to shield the girl from the powerful attack, she heard him grunt in pain, but he was to determined to save her to notice the pain.

The next thing anyone knew was they were crashing through the wilderness to escape from the evil swarm of Pokémon after several bizarre minutes of being carried they reach a stream and the girl was being put tenderly down with her back leaned on a sturdy tree she saw the boy leaned against a rock gasping for breath then he fell to his knees the girl looked at him shocked.

'' what's wrong'' she cried.

'' I... I've been poisoned, call... for an ambulance '' the boy gasped he could hear her speaking to someone but he couldn't make out her words, shortly after he blanked out but not before he heard sirens


End file.
